


Or

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Captivation Interlude [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, I die like a man, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Or a woman in this case, Pseudo-Incest, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Le signe distinctif des Hiboux sont les paillettes d’or dans leurs yeux. Elles sont nombreuses, mais si petites que personne ne peut vraiment les voir à moins d’être proche et de bien regarder les yeux desdits Hiboux. Personne à part un Hibou bien sûr.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Jason Todd, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: Captivation Interlude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099769
Kudos: 5





	Or

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Batman.

Le sérum que reçoit un Hibou pour devenir un vrai membre du “nid” à plusieurs effets désirés comme le renforcement du corps, l'amélioration des capacités physique, l’accentuation des sens, la régénération accélérée et l’augmentation de la durée de vie. Le seul effet non recherché est l'apparition d’une multitude de minuscules paillettes d’or dans les yeux du réceptionnaire. Des paillettes invisibles pour la quasi-totalité des personnes à moins qu’elles ne soient extrêmement proches et ne regardent vraiment les yeux des Hiboux. Et c’est seulement si les personnes qui le font ne le considèrent pas comme un jeu de lumières.

Bien sûr, cela est différent pour un Hibou. Le sérum ne se contente pas de modifier la couleur de leurs yeux, mais il améliore aussi grandement leur vue. Ils voient plus loin, plus détaillé, plus net. Les petites choses presque invisibles aux yeux des autres leur apparaissent avec une clarté absolue. Et les paillettes d’or dans le regard de leurs congénères ne font pas exception.

Talon aime particulièrement ce détail. Cela lui permet d'admirer tous les jours les joyaux que sont les yeux de Jason. Le bleu naturel de l’oiseau se mélangeant au vert Lazare des eaux qui l’ont soigné le tout parsemé de cet or vibrant. Les couleurs se mêlant et se complimentant dans une œuvre d’art perpétuellement changeante alors que le bleu et le vert s'étendent et diminuent au gré des humeurs de leur hôte, dépeignant des tableaux aussi variés qu’uniques. Les yeux de Jason étaient déjà magnifiques par le passé, mais l’ajout de ces petits fragments d’or les avait rendus captivants, presque hypnotiques. Richard pourrait les contempler des heures durant et ne pas s’en lasser.

Il aurait pu être déçu que ses propres yeux ne soient pas aussi remarquables, même si son propre bleu éclatant saupoudré d’or ne pouvait être considéré comme moins que majestueux. Mais il était trop ravi de pouvoir admirer ces merveilles pour ne serait-ce que considérer ressentir un tel sentiment. Le fait que la véritable couleur des yeux de Jason ne soit visible que pour peu de personnes donne à Talon l'impression d'être privilégié.

Il est vraiment heureux que Owlman ait amélioré le sérum d’origine après la destruction de cette cour de prétentieux. Ne plus ressembler à un mort-vivant, pale et couvert de veines noires est certainement un avantage, mais Richard est surtout ravi que les améliorations aient modifié le changement des yeux d’un jaune surnaturel à une multitude de petites paillettes dorées. Sans cela, il aurait été privé de cette vue sublimissime.

L’or, décide Talon, est vraiment la plus belle couleur pour embellir les joyaux qu’étaient les yeux de Jason.


End file.
